


【诺俊/俊诺】crush on

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【诺俊/俊诺】crush on

“Jeno……”  
声带颤动的瞬间人也即刻从梦里清醒过来。黄仁俊眨了两下眼，盯着黑乎乎的天花板花了几秒钟整理混乱的记忆，认清自己在半夜因为做梦醒了的现实。  
梦里的画面还在一遍遍地反复播放，他看着李帝努在化妆师的夸奖下低头笑笑，棱角分明的脸被银发衬得更加成熟，短袖短裤遮不住的肌肉线条流畅漂亮，偏偏笑起来就温柔无害。  
“我们Jeno真的很帅气呢……”  
他原先闭着眼乖乖等着补妆结束，听到常有的赞叹忍不住睁开眼去找，粉末一不小心落进眼睛里，下意识眯成了缝，李帝努的样子也被模糊进舞台灯光里。  
梦境沿着记忆里的片段行驶一段后便开始偏离轨道，前一刻他还在舞台上侧着脸看李帝努举着话筒发言，下一秒舞台和观众就不知所踪，他的手被李帝努攥住，往未知的地方一步步走去，他叫了一声“Jeno”，前面的人应声回过头来。  
梦就到此为止。  
他转过头，一片静悄悄的黑暗里，李帝努还在沉沉睡着。  
没吵醒他就好……  
黄仁俊又转过头看着天花板，尝试着闭上眼。  
闭上眼的话，那双眼睛就会转过来，对上他的视线，把他胸腔里跳动的频率都看清楚。  
睡也不是，不睡也不是。身体平躺在床上裹着被子，四肢却僵硬发麻起来，想到明天还要继续赶行程，黄仁俊咬咬牙掀了被子飞快地溜下床。  
两个人的房间里没有卫生间，黄仁俊开了门出去，关上门时门锁“咯哒”一声。  
他大概已经醒了，他想。

去洗手间冷静了一会也不能带来什么改变，如果走过一道门会让人忘记刚刚所想的事，那走回这道房门，刚刚泼了一脸冷水冷却下来的情绪便又即刻慌乱起来。  
连房间里李帝努的呼吸都是危险的。  
黄仁俊重新把门轻手轻脚地关上，踮着脚接近自己的床，站在床边犹豫了一下，又转过身，跨了两步站到李帝努床头，慢慢地弯下腰，屏住呼吸，观察床上的人是不是真的被吵醒了。  
还好，呼吸平稳，眼睛闭着。  
黄仁俊松了口气抬脚要走，紧接着突然被攥住手腕的感觉吓得他差点叫出声。  
“你……醒了？”确认是被李帝努当场抓获而不是什么奇怪的东西，黄仁俊定了定神，小心地开口问道。  
黑暗里抓着他的人还顿了顿，刚睡醒的声音还有些哑，“你说梦话的时候就醒了。”  
“哦……”  
黄仁俊和黑暗里的李帝努僵持了一会，试探着想抽出手回床睡觉，却被牢牢扣着又拉了回去。  
李帝努的温度攀在他的手腕上，沿着神经在皮肤下像蛇一样缠绕着他的手臂，又麻又痒的感觉从指尖一路噬咬来到心肺，他的五脏六腑都被李帝努攥在手里了。  
扣着他的手腕的人坐起身，看着他，拉着他的手臂让他往床边靠。  
他被拉得往前踉跄一下，勉强往床上的人挪近一分。  
“仁俊。”  
即使看不见黄仁俊也知道李帝努在看着他——那种带着小心和期待的，询问他是否同意的眼神。  
不同意……不同意什么呢。  
这间房内的一切，除了他和李帝努外不会再有第三个人知道，是想要抹去就可以抹去的痕迹，就像他馋嘴时偷吃的饼干，只要擦干净了嘴就不会被大人发现，而舌苔上的甜蜜滋味，只有他自己知晓。  
是了，这就是他要面对的危险。  
他抬起手，指尖触到李帝努的脸，他把手掌慢慢覆上去，拇指按在柔软的下唇上。  
太干了，他在脑海里自动自觉地开始勾勒它的触感。可能会磨得有点疼，因为自己的嘴唇也有点干燥。  
攥着手腕的手不知道什么时候已经松开，男孩的两只手圈着他的腰绕到背后，几番试探后隔着睡衣轻轻地压在他的后腰皮肤上，希望他往前一点。  
李帝努已经直起身来。他跟着腰上的力量往前一步，在黑暗里判断那片干燥的嘴唇位于何处。  
它离他越来越近。他稍稍低下头，颤抖着贴上去。  
浅浅的，李帝努揽着他的手也不敢再紧贴着，绅士一样的留出一点缝隙。他的嘴唇也发起痒来，他们却还在互相折磨。  
饼干不能只是舔一下就结束。  
既然已经偷吃了，那不如干脆吃完了再说。  
他原先攥着李帝努领口的手松了开去，反过来压着李帝努的肩膀往下一推，把还发着懵的人推回了床上。随后抬起膝盖跪上床，两手撑在床上，俯视着被他推回床里的李帝努。  
染了银色的头发不用多少光亮就足够看清楚，洗过后还没用过发胶，软软地耷拉在李帝努额前，在他身下直挺挺躺着大气也不敢喘的人也变得柔软起来。  
异常美味。  
他抬起手，轻柔地拨开那张脸上的碎发，借着透过窗帘的微弱光亮，第一次光明正大地打量这张脸。  
看不清他的意图的人反而怯起了场，眼睛闪躲着避开他的视线，眼睫毛跟着一颤一颤。  
“李帝努。”  
他梦里的困恼抬起了眼。那双眼睛终于看进了他的眼里。  
就这一次。他轻声说。  
腰上已经搂着李帝努的双手，他慢慢低下头，上唇先被李帝努含住，他就用牙齿轻轻咬着下唇扯了一下，马上又退开。  
现在回到原先的轨道还来得及。  
撑在床上的双手被压迫过久开始发热发麻，而他的脑袋才后知后觉地发现他的双手快要支撑不住。他咬着下唇进也不是退也不是，偏偏李帝努抬起一只手搭在他后颈，稍稍用力往下压。  
他顺了后颈的力，又碰上李帝努的嘴唇。  
起初只是嘴唇间的厮磨，不知道谁先开始占据对方的嘴唇，互相争夺的吸吮声里，唾液被涂上起皮的唇瓣，被唇齿疼爱过后唇上发着热，感觉像是肿了起来。  
黄仁俊顾忌着明天还有行程，压着李帝努的锁骨推了一把，挣开了嘴唇，胸以下被李帝努的手臂锁在怀里，没等喘过一口气，就被捆着腰翻了个身，整个人被裹进了李帝努的被窝里。  
李帝努的手臂用来抱着他了，于是身体也连带着全都压在他身上，暖和过了头，在空调房里也燥得他耳朵发热，被尚未成年的同性用身体压制在床铺里的认知在撺掇着他的不安。  
比起他尚存的一点犹豫，李帝努要直接得多，低下头直奔主题，争夺主动权的途中他微微张开了嘴，就没办法再收回去。  
舌尖相触的一瞬间他才知道什么是真的燥热。他的手揪着李帝努的衣服，揪起来一小团布料被他紧紧揉在手里。用舌头打架还憋着气，他感觉脑袋里晕晕乎乎，即使察觉到嘴角有什么流了下去，好像也没有心思去管。  
直到裆部被李帝努挤进来的大腿蹭了一下，突如其来的快感惊得他推了把李帝努，新鲜的氧气再度涌入身体里，他慢慢意识到，刚刚和自己的队友接吻的时候，他勃起了。  
就在他们一起住着的宿舍里，躺在李帝努的床上。  
李帝努贴着他的嘴角慢慢地啄，腿依旧卡在他的腿间来回磨蹭，而抵着他的大腿的地方，也同样的鼓起来了一块。  
昏黑一片的天花板又重新占据他的视线。现状突破了他的最初设想，却又诱惑着他继续深入，开拓接近成熟的身体。  
“就当做了个梦，”  
他把视线从天花板转到另一双眼睛上。  
“我和你。”  
他张开嘴。另一个人的舌尖探进来，有些发凉的手探进他的衣服里。  
原先搭在李帝努背上的手贴着脊背往下滑，挑起裤子边缘钻进去，沿着胯转到前面，贴着平坦的小腹往下，摸到内裤底下发涨的东西。  
黄仁俊的手指下意识蜷缩起来，指尖硬梆梆抵着温热的身体。  
摸进衣服里的手开始贴着腰背来回抚摸，来自另一个人的温度紧贴着皮肤游走，腰被握在掌心里缓慢地揉着，揉得他全身都跟着颤抖。舔过他的嘴唇的舌尖生涩地沿着下颌线往下走，停在颈边，试探性地用舌面舔得湿漉漉的，再露出尖牙轻轻叼着咬他一口。  
被爱抚冲昏头脑的人清醒过来，恼羞成怒拽着裤子往下扯，直接上手把李帝努握在手掌里——他有一点后悔了，万一他打不出来怎么办？  
反倒是被圈住的人不安起来，窘迫地抬了抬屁股想抽出去点，最后还被地心引力拉回来，又把自己往黄仁俊手里送。  
“……你这算，耍流氓？”诡异的一阵沉默后，黄仁俊开口问道。  
“不是啊……”怎么看都是被耍了流氓的人带着鼻音委委屈屈地反对，摸腰的手又钻到睡裤里去，摸出来同样支起来的东西，拉开握着自己的手把它塞了进去，“一起。”  
不在自己掌控内的快感比想象中还刺激。双手被李帝努的手裹着，带动着握住两根阴茎上下撸动，和另一根阴茎相互摩擦的感觉，被另一个人掌握的羞耻和新鲜，从下腹往上占据他的神经，填满他的大脑，直到张开嘴呼吸的口中突然被另一条舌头侵犯。  
他绷紧的身体放松下来，摊开的手掌继续被李帝努握着夹住阴茎摩擦，变软的阴茎从两个人的手中滑出去，一些精液蹭到了他们手上，大部分被射在了李帝努身上。  
射精后他的意识慢慢回笼，耳边却全都是李帝努压抑着的喘息声，随着手的动作起伏，脑海中唯一剩下的感觉是双手的触感，他咬着嘴唇被动地给倾倒一片少女的李帝努打手枪，来不及想到自己搞脏了李帝努的裤子怎么收拾，就被同样地射了一滩液体。  
李帝努高潮后索性就压在他身上，抱着他的腰等余韵过去。贤者时间的黄仁俊只感觉头脑冷静，身上的人还有点重，压得他胸口憋得慌。  
他怎么想便怎么做。只要稍稍推一下李帝努，对方就会让他起床，过一会再跟上他，到卫生间去，轻手轻脚地处理他们乱七八糟的偷吃证据。  
年轻气盛的，谁还没冲动过。黄仁俊睁着困倦的眼睛咬牙切齿地把衣服拧干，偷偷摸摸地晾到不显眼的地方——经纪人不会注意，但难保那群多动症儿童不会细心一点，看到他和李帝努多洗了衣服。  
要经过李帝努站着的狭窄通道的时候，李帝努就自然地让过身，体温也不多挨着他半分。  
他拎着衣服裤子走了两趟，李帝努就让了两趟，自发自觉，都不用他多一句借过。  
干干净净。  
收拾完消灭证据的现场，李帝努也准备要走，他顺手关了灯，摸索着找卫生间门口的拖鞋。  
突然被抱个满怀差点把他吓得叫出声，后头的脑袋在他肩上磨磨蹭蹭，半天叫了一声“仁俊”。  
这就要我负责了？黄仁俊闭了嘴巴不敢把这话讲出去，拍拍腰上的手臂就松开了他，一前一后做贼似的溜回房间，蒙上被子假装天还没有蒙蒙亮。  
短暂的睡眠里他反反复复地做梦，翻来覆去都是一个场景，他寻找着什么而不断地往前走，身后有人叫着仁俊，转过身的同时他下意识地叫出了一直在找的什么。  
仁俊，仁俊。  
Jeno……李帝努。他回应着梦里的人。  
他睁开眼，看到站在床边的李帝努。  
额上被飞快地亲了一下，“起床了。”  
—END—


End file.
